John B. Mansbridge
John B. Mansbridge was a production designer, a "special thanks to" person, an art director, an art department manager, but he was an art director in the 1975 film, Escape to Witch Mountain. Working for Disney Mansbridge was born on March 20, 1917, in Jackson County, South Dakota. His star sign is a pisces. He was an art director for 108 titles. as Art Director The Twilight Zone (TV series) – Gramma/Personal Demons/Cold Reading(1986) (segment "Gramma" / as John Mansbridge)– The Elevator/To See the Invisible Man/Tooth and Consequences(1986) (segment "Tooth and Consequences" / as John Mansbridge)– Monsters!/A Small Talent for War/A Matter of Minutes(1986) (segment "Monsters!" / as John Mansbridge)– Night of the Meek/But Can She Type?/The Star(1985) (segment "Night of the Meek" / as John Mansbridge)– The Beacon/One Life, Furnished in Early Poverty(1985) (as John Mansbridge)See all 8 episodes » 1985'My Science Project' 1984'Frankenweenie' (short) 1984'Country' 1984'Gone Are the Dayes' (TV movie) 1983'Something Wicked This Way Comes' 1983'Trenchcoat' 1982'Tex' 1982'TRON'(as John Mansbridge) 1963-1982'Walt Disney's Wonderful World of Color' (TV series) – Tales of the Apple Dumpling Gang(1982)– The Kids Who Knew Too Much(1980)– The Young Runaways(1978)– Trail of Danger: Part 2(1978)– Trail of Danger: Part 1(1978)See all 30 episodes » 1981'The Devil and Max Devlin' 1980'The Last Flight of Noah's Ark' 1980'Herbie Goes Bananas' 1980'The Kids Who Knew Too Much' (TV movie) 1979'The Black Hole' 1979'The Apple Dumpling Gang Rides Again' 1979'The North Avenue Irregulars' 1978'Hot Lead and Cold Feet' 1978'The Cat from Outer Space' 1978'Child of Glass' (TV movie) 1978'Trail of Danger' (TV movie) 1978'Return from Witch Mountain' 1977'Pete's Dragon' 1977'Herbie Goes to Monte Carlo' 1977'The New Mickey Mouse Club' (TV series) – Showtime Day(1977) 1976'Freaky Friday' 1976'The Shaggy D.A.' 1976'Gus' 1976'Treasure of Matecumbe' 1976'The Flight of the Grey Wolf' (TV movie) 1976'No Deposit, No Return' 1976'The Whiz Kid and the Carnival Caper' (TV movie) 1975'The Apple Dumpling Gang' 1975'Escape to Witch Mountain' 1975'The Strongest Man in the World' 1974'The Island at the Top of the World' 1974'Return of the Big Cat' (TV movie) 1974'The Castaway Cowboy' 1974'The Bears and I' 1974'Herbie Rides Again' 1974'Hog Wild' (TV movie) 1974'The Whiz Kid and the Mystery at Riverton' (TV movie) 1973'Superdad' 1973'Superman' 1973'One Little Indian' 1973'Charley and the Angel' 1973'The World's Greatest Athlete' 1973'Mystery in Dracula's Castle' (TV movie) 1972'Snowball Express' 1972'Now You See Him, Now You Don't' 1972'Napoleon and Samantha' 1972'The Biscuit Eater' 1971'Bedknobs and Broomsticks' 1971'The Million Dollar Duck' 1971'Scandalous John' 1971'The Barefoot Executive' 1970'The Wild Country' 1970'Menace on the Mountain' (TV movie) 1969'The Computer Wore Tennis Shoes' 1969'Secrets of the Pirates' Inn' (TV movie) 1969'Rascal' 1969'Smith!' 1968'The Love Bug' 1968'The Horse in the Gray Flannel Suit' 1968'Never a Dull Moment' 1968'Blackbeard's Ghost' 1967'The Happiest Millionaire' 1967'The Adventures of Bullwhip Griffin' 1967'Monkeys, Go Home!' 1965'Those Calloways' 1963'The Incredible Journey' 1962'The Broken Land'(as John Mansbridge) 1961-1962'Bus Stop' (TV series) – I Kiss Your Shadow(1962)– ...And the Pursuit of Evil(1961)– A Lion Walks Among Us(1961) 1961'The Purple Hills' 1961'The Two Little Bears' 1961'The Little Shepherd of Kingdom Come'(as John Mansbridge) 1961'Battle at Bloody Beach'(as John Mansbridge) 1961'20,000 Eyes' 1961'The Silent Call' 1961'Sniper's Ridge' 1961'The Long Rope' 1960'Tess of the Storm Country' 1960'Desire in the Dust' 1960'Young Jesse James'(as John Mansbridge) 1960'Twelve Hours to Kill' 1960'The 3rd Voice' 1959'The Rookie'(as John Mansbridge) 1959'Five Gates to Hell' 1959'The Oregon Trail'(as John Mansbridge) 1959'Return of the Fly'(as John Mansbridge) 1959'The Alligator People'(as John Mansbridge) 1959'The Miracle of the Hills' 1959'Here Come the Jets' 1959'Little Savage' 1959'Verboten!'(as John Mansbridge) 1959'Alaska Passage'(as John Mansbridge) 1958'Villa!!'(as John Mansbridge) 1958'Sierra Baron' 1958'Gang War' 1958'Showdown at Boot Hill' 1958'Ambush at Cimarron Pass'(as John Mansbridge) 1957'Forty Guns'(as John Mansbridge) 1956-1957'Adventures of Superman' (TV series) – Whatever Goes Up(1957) (as John Mansbridge)– Mr. Zero(1957) (as John Mansbridge)– The Stolen Elephant(1957) (as John Mansbridge)– The Prince Albert Coat(1957) (as John Mansbridge)– The Phony Alibi(1957) (as John Mansbridge)See all 26 episodes » 1957'China Gate' 1957'Public Pigeon No. One' 1957'The Young Stranger' 1956'Tension at Table Rock' 1956Glory as Production Designer 1991Stone Cold(as John Mansbridge) 1987-1990'Beauty and the Beast' (TV series) – Legacies(1990)– The Reckoning(1990)– In the Forests of the Night(1990)– Invictus(1990)– Chimes at Midnight(1990)See all 44 episodes » 1988'The Diamond Trap' (TV movie) 1988'Shakedown on the Sunset Strip' (TV movie) 1987'The Man Who Fell to Earth' (TV movie) (as John Mansbridge) 1986'The Twilight Zone' (TV series) – The Road Less Travelled(1986) (as John Mansbridge)– The After Hours/Lost and Found/The World Next Door(1986) (as John Mansbridge)– The Once and Future King/A Saucer of Loneliness(1986) (as John Mansbridge) 1984'Country' 1983'Trenchcoat' 1981'Amy' 1980'Walt Disney's Wonderful World of Color' (TV series) – The Ghosts of Buxley Hall: Part 2(1980)– The Ghosts of Buxley Hall: Part 1(1980) 1980'The Ghosts of Buxley Hall' (TV movie) 1980'Midnight Madness' 1978'Return from Witch Mountain'(uncredited) 1977'Pete's Dragon'(uncredited) 1977'Herbie Goes to Monte Carlo'(uncredited) 1959'Jet Over the Atlantic' 1959 in Art Department 1985'Baby: Secret of the Lost Legend'(art director: USA) 1984'Splash'(art director: Los Angeles) 1980'The Watcher in the Woods'(art director: Other World sequence) 1941'Citizen Kane'(draftsman - uncredited) as a "Special Thanks to" person 2003'That Loveable Bug' (video documentary short) (special thanks - as John Mansbridge) as Himself in movies 2003That Loveable Bug (video documentary short) Himself - Art Director (as John Mansbridge)